


Happy

by NoraWrites03



Category: MCSM, Minecraft (Video Game), Minecraft: Story Mode - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, MCSM - Freeform, Minecraft: Story Mode, New Year's Eve, New Year's Fluff, but F I X T H I S, hey? hey ao3? i love you, tagged extra bc ao3 MERGES MCSM WITH THE MINECRAFT TAG, you're my favourite fanfiction site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26986267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoraWrites03/pseuds/NoraWrites03
Summary: Olivia's plans to stay alone and inside during New Year's don't work out.
Relationships: Lukas & Olivia (Minecraft), Lukas/Olivia (Minecraft)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	Happy

One could hear the screams of joy when the last droplets of rain trickled down the windows.  
Everyone rushed out to throw blankets and towels onto the damp grass and road to provide seating for themselves.

But Olivia stayed put.

She was perfectly happy just watching from in here, behind the glass.

Before she could get too lost in thought, however, she felt something land firmly on her shoulder, causing her to jump.

"You alright?"

  
She let out a sigh of relief. "Dammit, Lukas, don't scare me like that. I'm alright, yes. Why, do you need me for something?"  
Lukas shrugged. "No, you just... Looked kinda down. Uh... The others are planning on watching the fireworks from Jack's shop."  
"Yeah," she replied nonchalantly, "I know."  
"So... Why aren't you with them?"  
"I could ask you the same thing."  
His breath hitched.

"Well, I was- I wanted... It felt wrong not having everyone there. Like... I don't know, like a machine without redstone."  
"Was that a joke?" Olivia asked, cracking a smile.  
"... Well it wasn't meant to be, but sure."  
She gave a small chuckle.  
"You dork. Alright, you win," she received a cheeky grin in response, "I'll watch the fireworks out there. But how are we meant to get there? The streets are totally packed."

"I've got something else in mind."  
  


"Romeo's tower, huh?"  
"Yyyep." Lukas flashed her a coy smile.  
"You really know how to show a girl a good time," Olivia joked.  
"Only the best for my favourite nerd."  
"Aw, I'm flattered," she snickered.  
He poked his tongue out at her and received a playful shove in return.

They made their way to the front of the tower and sat down.  
Gracefully tossing her arms on top of her legs, the girl sighed.  
Her friend raised an eyebrow.

"What's up? Something wrong?"  
"No, no, it's not like that," she chuckled. "It's just... This view is different, it's beautiful."  
Lukas' eyes widened, then narrowed further as he smirked.  
"Yeah," he whispered, gazing at her. "It really is."

It was silent for a moment before she turned towards him and they locked eyes.

_"No."_

"What?" He snickered mischievously as realisation dawned on her face.

"Oh my god, you did not just do that."  
"I have no idea what you're talking about."  
"Yes you do, you- good grief, I can't believe you'd say something so _cliché."_  
"Well..."

The blond paused for a moment, turning away with a slight redness in his cheeks.

"Does it matter if it's cliché as long as it's true...?"

Olivia blinked slowly and turned away, covering her face. "Stooop."

Lukas grinned. "Are you _blushing?"_

"No!"

He leaned over, moving his face close to hers. "You're totally blushing."

"Shut up," she grumbled. "It's not every day a handsome guy in a leather jacket calls you beautiful."

The silence that followed was enough to convince her to peek between her fingers. "Lukas...?"

His skin had turned rather pink, at which she tried not to crack a smile. But why was _he_ flustered now?

"You... think I'm handsome?"

Oh.

She cleared her throat and tried to act casual, leaning back on her hand. "Well... yeah. Obviously. These goggles are just for handling redstone, you know," she laughed nervously. "I'm not blind."

The space between them grew quiet again, Lukas gently tapping his fingers on the platform they were seated on.

"I, uh, wasn't joking, you know."

Olivia looked up. "Huh?"

"I meant what I said. You're really pretty. Not just that, though, you— you're super smart, and your deadpan jokes always make me laugh, and it's..."  
He paused for a moment.  
"It's actually been really inspiring to watch you grow. You used to be so down on yourself, and I know we were all like that at some point, but it kinda made me sad back then, you know? Hearing a girl as brilliant as you say such self-deprecating things, it made me feel terrible. I always wanted to tell you how wrong you were, how lucky Jesse and Axel were to have a friend like you, but I was scared. I figured I would be overstepping my boundaries, and it might've been weird to have your rival team's leader come over and start praising you. I don't need to worry about that anymore, though, 'cause it seems like you've finally realised your own self worth. Which is...all I really ever wanted for you. To be happy."

When he looked at her again, her eyes were glistening, a hand covering her mouth.  
"That's... Lukas, I— no one has ever said anything that nice to me before," she croaked.

His eyes widened. "Whoa, hey, no, don't cry," he whispered, raising a hand to her cheek.

She laughed. "I'm not, shut up, I just... got a hair in my eyes."

He raised an eyebrow. _"Both_ of them?"

"Hey, you don't know what my hair can do!"

"Can't be any weirder than mine."

They both chuckled softly and laid down, staring up at the sky.

"Is that why you brought me out here?" Olivia asked softly.

"Hm?"

"To tease me, and then tell me...all that?"

He hummed quietly. "Nah. That just sorta happened, but..."  
His hand slowly crept toward hers, hooking their pinkies together.  
He turned to her and smiled.  
"I'm glad you know now."

She pulled her hand away and used it to lean on her side, switching to the other to join with his, and started to gently rub circles into his palm. "So... what _did_ you bring me out here for?"

He opened his mouth to answer when a loud crack echoed through the town, earning a yelp from both of them.

"Oops," the engineer laughed. "I guess that one had a short fuse."

It was the sound of that firework — and all the town's lights turning off after it — that made Lukas realise the others had already begun the last minute's countdown.  
"So... I brought you up here because... uh, I was actually glad to find you alone—not that I want you to be all alone, I mean—I was just hoping that I could get you somewhere private, like, just the two of us?"

She tried not to laugh at his sudden lack of confidence and tucked a hair behind her ear. "Aaand you've got me somewhere private, like, just the two of us."

He tried to swallow the lump in his throat before continuing. "And there's this... _tradition_ , that I was hoping to try out and— _please_ stop looking at me like that you're making this so hard."

"Hey," Olivia whispered. "You're not the only one freaking out."  
She lifted his hand and pressed it against her cheek.  
He couldn't quite see colour in the darkness, but he could _feel_ how warm she was.

"Oh," he said quietly, so quietly it barely made a sound. "Is this, uh..." he stammered, softly caressing her cheek with his thumb. "Is this...okay?"

She gave a shy smile. "Yeah."

"Cool."

Lukas tried to steady his breathing as he leaned in.

"Can I...?"

Olivia bit her lip in thought, just for a moment, before giving a simple nod.

He pressed his lips against hers in a gentle kiss, patient, not pushing or prodding.

He could barely hear the united cheers of the town over his own heartbeat pounding through his ears.

As he pulled away, he tried to maintain his composure.

"Was... _that_ okay?"

"Definitely," she laughed quietly.

He gave her a cheesy grin before realising that Olivia didn't seem to notice her own shivering.

The blond frowned. "Hey, if you're cold, we can go back inside—"

"No, wait—!"  
She grabbed his arm before he could move. "I... Can we stay out here for just a little longer? Please?"

He blinked slowly. "Alright," he shrugged. "Whatever makes you happy."

And if sharing small kisses and holding hands was what made her happy, well...

...

Lukas couldn't think of a better way to ring in the new year.


End file.
